


I Missed You

by kataratano



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Katara is a proud mom, Katara misses Aang, Katara seeing Aang again, Katara/Aang - Freeform, Kya needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano
Summary: Katara and Aang reunite in the spirit world.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 40





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is what I thought Katara and Aang reuniting in the spirit world would be like.  
> \- I hope you enjoy :)

Over 75 years had passed since the 100-year war. Aang, Sokka and Suki were gone, Katara missed them dearly. Katara missed Aang the most. Aang had been her best friend, soulmate and husband but above all that he was the avatar. When Korra was discovered as the avatar, Katara’s heart was happy in a way knowing that Aang had been reincarnated. Something harder for her to deal with was knowing that she had pretty much-lost Aang in his true form. 

Aang had spent the majority of the 100-year war in the iceberg after running away. The iceberg didn’t do him any good pretty much cutting his life short. Katara and aang had known this, but she wasn’t so sure that he would go so soon. When he did go Katara was devastated, she couldn’t eat or sleep for days knowing that he was gone. Now she was slipping away, and her children would go through that same pain she went through.

It was cold as it often was in the southern water tribe, she woke up to Tenzin beside her bed. Tenzin looked like he hadn’t slept in years, you could tell by the way he furrowed his brows and drooped his eyes. Tenzin let out a sigh of relief, he was relieved. “Mother you’re awake!” Kya said with a smile pushing the door open. “good morning mother” Bumi beamed following kya through the door.

Katara managed to muster out a greeting telling her children “hello”. Kya was worried, she could think back to when her mother was in her position. Kya was very similar to her mother in many ways, and this was one of them. Kya being a water bender wasn’t exactly what she and Aang had hoped for but when Tenzin came along everything changed. Then there was Bumi a non-bender at the time, and then later an Airbender. Katara wished Aang had been alive to see Bumi as an Airbender, she knew it would have made him proud. She would never sit there and say that he was a perfect father to the 3 kids but he was certainly no Ozai. 

Katara and Aang raised their kids together with the best they could and they had turned out to be even better than her aang could’ve ever hoped they’d be. She was proud to be their mother and she was sure that aang was proud to be their father as well. “Kya, Bumi, Tenzin I just want you to know that I love you all dearly and I’m so incredibly proud of you. I’m sure your father would be proud of who you are today” katara said weakly. Startled at the words that she had just said. Kya, Bumi and Tenzin rushed to her bedside. Fearing that these were her last words. “Mother, what are you saying?” Bumi asked still in shock. “Bumi its time for me to go, I need to be reunited with your father,” she said with little breath left. 

“Would you bring Korra in?” She asked, Kya rushing back through the door she hadn’t said much to her mother this morning because she was in shock. She didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. “Korra, Master Katara wants to see you,” she said weakly pushing back tears. “What’s wrong, is Master Katara ok, is she...dying?”. Korra let go of the questions after seeing how upset Kya was and pushed the door open.

“Master katara, you wanted to see me?” She said softly. “Yes Korra, I wanted to see you because I wanted to ask you something... do you know if Aang is in the spirit world, is he still there?” She asked Korra responded, “yes, he is... I can feel his spiritual presence in the room”. Katara smiled “thank you Korra, please never let go of Asami, she cares about you very much. Much like I cared for Aang. Never let her go and always tell her you love her. Can you promise you’ll do that?”. “Yes master katara, I’ll make sure to tell her”. Korra walked out of the room leaving her to rest.

Bumi, kya and Tenzin entered the room and sat by katara’s bed. They knew she was going to leave soon, but they couldn’t quite get their heads around it. It was almost as if she was here but she wasn’t. Katara closed her eyes, she could now feel the warm presence of aang surrounding her. As she opened her eyes, she saw aang. Not old Aang but not young Aang either just somewhere in the middle of the two. Aang smiled at her softly “hello sweetie, I’ve missed you”, katara responded gleefully “Aang, I missed you too sweetie. I missed you so much you have no idea!”.

She jumped into Aang’s arms and kissed him softly. She realised that she too was in a younger version of herself. She had a kind of guessed that though because aang wouldn’t have recognised her otherwise. “So where are we going first?” Aang said with his usual sweet smile. “Let’s find Sokka and suki” she responded with an even bigger smile than before. They walked through the grassy fields, with excitement. Katara was finally going to be reunited with her family.


End file.
